


Keep Rollin'

by mercurybard



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian just rolls into town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Rollin'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 2 Fast 2 Furious ain't mine

He just rolled onto the Miami scene in a p.o.s. Skyline and prison-short blond hair. Rolled right up to the starting line at one of Tej’s races, in fact. That proved he had balls. But did he have the cash to back it up?

“Pink slip,” he said, flicking the papers across Tej’s line of vision.

He snorted. “Like anybody here wants this piece of shit.”

“All my money’s gone under the hood, bro,” blondie said, smooth, like he had no doubts on how this would end. Fucker wasn’t even sweating in the Miami heat. “Haven’t gotten around to the paint job.”

Tej looked over his shoulder at the three other cars rumbling on the line, all regular hotshots. Maybe fresh blood would make things interesting. Maybe Golden Boy here would give everyone a good laugh. Tej took the papers and backed off.

And blondie left the regulars choking on his exhaust.

 

***

 

It’s Suki who dubbed him ‘Bullitt’. “As in ‘Speeding’…” she murmured as she trailed a finger along the Skyline’s new paint job. Blue and silver for the man with ice in his gut. She’d done the job herself, custom.

“What’s wrong with Brian?” he said, smirking.

She trailed a finger along the inside of his waistband. Suki hadn’t done a paint job herself in months. Sketches for friends to take somewhere else, sure, but the winnings were good these days. The Barbie Car ran like a sweet dream. She wasn’t used to seeing taillights through her windshield, but if Brian was racing, that’s all she’d see.

“Too white bread.” She pulled the waistband of his shorts out, let herself take in an eyeful of the cut of his hips. “You speed through everything, Bullitt?”

He set his Corona down on the top of a tool box. “Nah, I know how to take my time…when I’m not behind the wheel.”

It was Suki’s turn to smirk as she popped the button on his fly. “Guess that means I’m driving.”


End file.
